Kregiss castle
Welcome to Kregis's Castle! Here all highbloods are welcome, you will find many things to explore may it the library, garden, dinning hall, outside the castle, ect. Keyholder: cynicallyTheatricall mods (alts of CT) insanitiesGod(jackle) , glitchyAscendant(Arith), terribleGrace(smiles), arswydmedelwr, glitchyTitan(zephos). (non alts) silentQuazar(will be adding more soon) Area around the castle Kregis's castle is high up in the snowy mountains, once getting up there you will meet two odd looking beasts called arswyd medelwr(s) this beast guards the castle from intruders such as other beasts and assassins and such. Around the castle is very barren except for the garden which is full of hardy cold weather flowers most of them being different shades of purple and red. The castle it self appears to be built out of a black bricks standing out from all the white snow. The castle also has several towers surrounding it. One tower to the north, one to the east where smiles lives, one to the west where Arith lives, and one to the south where Zephos lives each probably about 1 mile high, the people who live in them are the head guardians of the castle. before you enter there will be a large door reaching 50ft high, and a smaller door inside the large door averaging about 9ft high surrounding it. going further down the mountain below Kregis's hive is large cave filled with bloods of all colors and hungry beasts Inside the castle upon entering you will enter the grand hall this hallways walls are covered in different blood casts from rust red to cerulean blue, you will also see a large troll from time to time currently named thing ( ref here > http://pastebin.com/kGjxPpbG ) you'll also see some trolls in armor. In this hall there are many doors some large some small and at the end of the hall is a large throne built out of troll skulls. also you'll see a plethora of beasts similar to the ones out side most having no weapons and only a few having weapons like the ones outside those being called grwydro harswyd. the ones that have weapons wield axes though those are 2 feet shorter then the normal 9 foot beasts outside and the one wandering the halls. These are guards on this in side their called bwyell gard their job is to protect anyone from intruders that might get in there's usually 3 of these in the large areas they do not enter bed rooms .Hanging from the ceiling are chandeliers made from troll bones.also in the middle of hall on the left side there is a large entrance with no door looking to fit a troll the size of 50ft like the entrance, if one be so big. Inside the area where the large door leads is a dinning hall, it has many tables and 2 large ones for the bigger trolls who enter. this dinning hall is filled with candle light and smells of cooked troll meat. opposite to the large entrance in the middle of the hallway is another one same size but has a door on it and a smaller door just like the front entrance to the castle. Going through that door will lead you to the gardens kept by Kregis moiral Arith. these gardens are kept very well and the flowers are very vibrant, once going back in there's 8 doors on each side of the grand hall. starting with the right wall, the first door is.... a broom closet nothing actually in there, the second door is a weapons closet soo yeah. - THE RIGHT WALL OF THE GRAND HALL - door 3 right wall But the third door leads to Kregis's study his study is filled with books and book shelves and a lot of notes at the back wall is a desk the desk d doesn't have much on it other then a ink jar and a quill, In front of the wooden desk is a old wood chair the creaks when you sit on it. door 4 right wall the fourth door leads to a pantry filled with spices, veggies, salted meats, cheeses, and things. theres a pleasant aroma when entering there this room is usually lock tho do to Arith stealing snacks from it. the 6th door right wall leads to Kregis's library, this library takes up two floors of Kregis's castle, the shelves of the library are lined with books of all sorts. On the first level, in the center of the library there are to rows of tables each lined to the back wall and each spaced equally each table has 3 chairs for each side except for the ends of them, there are 16 tables at the roof of the library is four large chandeliers, on the second level of the library is noting much just a path leading around the inner wall of book shelf that are against the walls. the 7th door on the right wall the last door of the right wall is a guest room for anyone who's too drunk to leave, and has everything a guest room should have. the 8th door on the right wall this door leads to a stair case which goes up to the second floor. this door is large enough to fit a 50ft troll but the stair case is only meant to hold one 50ft troll at a time. beside the stair case is an elevator for normal sized trolls. - THE LEFT WALL OF THE GRAND HALL=-- 1st door of the left wall leads to a coat closet if has only one coat in it though, a long black duster. 2nd door of the left wall leads to a locked room. though on the other side of this door is the torturing area where kregis works. 3rd door of the left wall leads to a wall... this is a sick joke Kregis a sick joke. 4th door of the left wall this door leads to another guest room. filled with everything a guest room should have. 6th door of the left wall has a large door big enough for a 50ft troll and is a guest room for a troll of that size tho this is the only guest room for a troll of that size... so if there's more then "dear god I hope there isn't" then they'll have to share or kregis will have to figure something out. there's no reason to enter this room unless there is a troll of that stature so there is no smaller door to enter. 7th door of the left wall leads out side to a small porch looking out into the mountain range. 8th door of the left wall same as the 8 door on the right side. - The second floor - the second floor is a big room filled it carnival items a trapeze, trampoline, fire rings, bleachers, and 10 large thrones. Behind the 5th throne in the middle at the back of the room is a door behind that door is a farely large room filled bottles of different flavored faygos. near the far left wall of the second floor has stacks of large cages some having beasts others having lower bloods who were foolish enough to be caught by kregis when he patrol his mountain. info on the beasts grwydro harswyd these creatures are very similar to the arswyd medelwr though they will not fight unless cornered they just kinda roam tho when attacked they all will attack at once aiming to swiftly kill what ever attacked them. they should be feared the most if they were not so docile. bwyell gard these beast are similar to the arswyd medelwr but being 2 feet short and wielding axes these will fight the same as the grwydro harswyd. (there is no image for this beast yet.) RULES 1.Only subjugglators can free a captured from a cage. If you get captured better start making fucking friends! You cannot use god teir or any other means to escape the cage. Once you get caught you are trapped WITH NO WAY OUT. 2.most of the things here are subjugglators and monster IF you are a low blood you must know a or be in a quadrant with a subjugglator from either The dark carnival or dark alterina. 3.If you are from a different memo and have an issue with the regular members of this memo you DO NOT UNDER ANY CONDITION chase after them and hound them about a situation. you contact the keyholder IMMEDIATELY. OOC will be then opened for discussion as to how to best deal with the problem. Failure to comply will result in a ban and possibly being reported if the harassment gets out of hand. 4.WARNING: Occasional NSFW content, EXTREME violence and other adult themes. The memo will be made invite only during the NSFW times, pm the keyholder for the invite. IMPORTANT NOTICE: NO nsfw activity if the Admin or a mod is not around. take it to PM or a private memo. 5.use /me for actions 6.God tier can be perma killed by a Arswyd Medelwr( or any beast controlled by glitchAscendant) so do not poke em unless you know you can beat them 7.DO NOT LURK. do not sit in the memo without saying anything for long periods of time without talking at least ONCE. you will be kicked. If you are not rp'ing go to the ooc memo/s. If you will be gone longer than 5 minutes please inform the staff with a brb or bbl etc. / me can be used for small ooc conversations 8.DO NOT. Interact with people who enter the memo without making an entrance. Their text is invalid as they do not exist within the space itself. THIS RULE IS MANDATORY. 7.Do not ask for mod 9.BE ORIGINAL if one of your muses does something DO NOT have the rest do the same thing or know the same things! DON'T HAVE A BUNCH OF MUSES THAT ARE BASICALLY THE SAME! 10.use (()) for ooc 11.use ( ) for thoughts 12.use [ ] for whispering 13.The thrones are NOT for public use! they are only for gods or captains of sects from The Dark Carnival or Dark Alterina. 14.No godmodding 15.If caught and you are put in a cage and your OC can warp or teleport around, they can not warp out of the cage. 16. any warping or teleporting takes up one turn in a strife. so you will have to wait for the other person to act again till you can move. 17.No more than 3 fandoms per tag/handle 18.No combining elements of different time periods history to make up your muse WITHOUT DOING RESEARCH first. any descendants of Zeus/Amon/Hades/Medusa/Emperor Sun Yi for example will be kicked. 19.no Marysues, no Garystues, anyone being an example of a Sugoi Quest For Kokoro style level 500 sorceress with demons living inside their ears and being able to wield a sword given to them by say, Athena will be banned. If you are unsure about this ask a key holder or 20.be prepared for Hemoisim, prejudice and other things people may find offense to, that's what subjugs do, don't like it? don't come in. 21.Cannon rules apply in most situations, such as the hemospectrum, but as this is a subjugglator dominated environment, none have more authority than those of Subjugglator status. things such as blood color, grubs, god tiers, and basic morality are subject to differences at any point in given time, for more information please contact the keyholder. Do not complain, contact the keyholder. 22.If you are taken to the torture chamber assume death unless otherwise said. 23.Do not under any circumstances get an attitude about the plot of this memo, if you do not agree with it you can leave. 24.there is PERMADEATH in this memo. NO invincible muses! see Dark Alternia rules for more info 25. There will be no non-strider and company humans or other non-troll species or those not involved in someway with Lord English (exceptions can be made here, but you must ask the key holder and give them your ref, this exception does not apply to the other dark alterina memos). Those involved with lord English include but are not limited to: The Handmaid, Sn8wman etc, all these tags are welcomed at any time. please head to the Dark Alternia memo. this is a place MAINLY for subjugs, subjugs are the target audience. once 4 lowbloods have entered the memo that is the max everyone else, including FISH MUST report to the DarkAlternia memo. it is open and clearly visible in the memo tab. IF IT IS NOT OPEN ASK THE KEYHOLDER OR A MOD TO OPEN IT. A note: this rule does not apply the Emperor and his family and the Doomed Timeline Emperor who frequents as well, for they are both Emperors of the planet itself. 26.NO WHITE TEXT except for Doc Scratch 27.If you have any questions or concerns regarding these rules, please contact the keyholder. 28.Fushia and Violet are the minority here. 29.Anyone is susceptible to cannibalism at any moment. 30.Afraid of death? Too bad, you should be aware of and form of danger when entering a subjugs hive. 31. if you character dies in Kregis's hive you will be dead in all Dark Alterina memos, out side of the Dark alterina memo's if you see a handle from the memo do not exact revenge or stay mad at the character that killed you. what happens in the roleplay happened in the roleplay and not anywhere else.